


Never Enough Cocktails

by Kiarawolf



Category: Best Friends Forever (Webcomic)
Genre: Alcohol, Hand Job, Kissing, M/M, VinLou, bffcomic, implied sex, sex mention, unfinished hand job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 01:18:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4459715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiarawolf/pseuds/Kiarawolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An extrapolation of Louis making Vincent cocktails, in four parts.<br/>Written from prompts by neongreengummibears and an anon <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Enough Cocktails

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NeonGreenGummieBears](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonGreenGummieBears/gifts).



> Characters belong to Mickey Quinn.  
> No profit is being made.

_One Blue Hawaiian:_

  Louis poured the drink into the tallest, skinniest glass he could find. Still unsatisfied, he rummaged through the draws until he found a packet of tiny umbrellas, and he skewered a pink one onto a cut of pineapple before hooking the fruit carefully onto the lip of the glass. For a moment, he considered asking to borrow some of Kamri’s lipstick… but while it was possible that Fawkes might stomach the neon blue drink with it’s little pink umbrella, Louis knew adding a smudged red kiss to the flute was probably going too far.

  Carefully, he carried the concoction back to the patio. For a moment he lingered before the door. With the blue monstrosity balanced in one hand, he eyed the hot tub. Or more accurately, the person in it; Vincent Fawkes sat alone with his head hung and his hair dripping, listlessly stirring the water with his arms. Louis rolled his eyes. _What a dweeb_ , he thought, wondering why he even bothered. He didn’t allow himself to look too closely at the answer to that question… Louis didn’t do love, after all.

  He slid the glass door open and strolled out to the tub. ‘You look like you could use a drink, Fawkes,’ he called.

  Vincent looked up, eyes immediately locking on the obscene drink in Louis’ hand. He made a face. ‘I’m not drinking that, Louis.’

  Louis grinned as he set the drink down carefully by the edge of the water. ‘Come on Vin, you liked the one last night.’ He stepped out of his robe, shivering as the cold winter wind met his skin, and then quickly lowered himself into the water. The warmth encased him, the bubbles from the jets soothing against his muscles. Relaxing his back against the edge, he allowed his head to tilt back, swallowing in a way that he knew brought attention to his Adam’s apple. ‘This is the _life_ , hey Fawkes?’ Vincent nodded despondently, and Louis resisted the urge to roll his eyes. ‘Take a drink, you downer.’

  Vincent opened his mouth to protest but thought better of it. He cautiously picked up the glass and took a sip. Louis watched hungrily as Vincent’s face lit up, his lips popping open in a silent “o”.

‘Good, isn’t it?’ Louis couldn’t help but gloat.

‘Um. Maybe. What’s in it?’ Vincent asked, trying to act casual.

‘Uh, coconut cream, blue curacao, rum and pineapple juice.’

‘Huh. You can really taste the pineapple.’

‘Yeah, well, I might have gone a little heavy on that. For selfish reasons, of course.’

  Vincent took another sip, looking at Louis in confusion.

‘Wait, you don’t know?’ Louis cackled, ‘I thought everyone knew about pineapple.’

  Louis could tell from the way Vincent’s jaw was clenching that he was on the verge of being pissed off. ‘What about it?’

‘It changes the taste of… certain bodily excretions,’ Louis explained with an eyebrow bounce. ‘Makes them sweeter, you know.’

  Which made Vincent blush, of course. Louis stared at the spreading colour, so tempting and appealing against Fawkes’ pale skin. He wanted to kiss those red ears and lick those flushed collarbones, but he settled instead for sliding a hand underwater to Vincent’s crotch. _This is why I don’t do closet cases_ , Louis reminded himself as Vincent jumped, instinctively looking around to check for onlookers. There was no one there, so Vincent carefully set the drink down.

‘Are you upset your – uh – that your Dad’s not here?’ He asked, trying to hold his voice steady as Louis worked a hand under his swimming trunks.

‘Do I look like I want to talk about my Dad right now?’ Louis drawled, giving a slightly too hard squeeze for emphasis.

‘Sorry, just – _fuck._ I’m just making conversation.’

  Louis frowned as he worked Vincent faster, watching the quarterback biting his lip and moaning. He felt like saying something cutting about reciprocation, but he also wondered about admitting: _yeah, I didn’t get to see him at thanksgiving, either_.

  In the end, he did neither; Vincent tensed, hastily brushing aside Louis’ hand as someone opened the door to the patio. It was Kamri, looking hurried and anxious, and Louis knew before she even opened her mouth that it was bad news.

‘Vincent, you might want to come upstairs, um… We found Teddy on the stairs, in like a wetsuit…?’

  Louis admired Vincent’s arse as the quarterback rushed from the tub, but the fine view was quickly covered in a towel – _god forbid Kamri see his boner_ , Louis thought dryly to himself.

‘Should I…?’ He heard himself ask, knowing it’s not really his place yet feeling the need to offer anyway. But Vincent didn’t even look at him, moving away from the tub so swiftly that Kamri had to run to keep up.

  And then they were gone in a flurry of slammed doors and tense whispers, and Louis was left by himself, staring at the mocking joviality of a pink umbrella.

 

_Three Fire Engines:_

‘Come on, Fawkes, the little guy’s having some cheer-leaders only time, you’re not going to intrude on that, are you?’

  It was just the two of them downstairs; John was shut sulking in his room, there was muffled giggling coming from the room upstairs where the girls were attempting to cheer Teddy up, and the other guys were gone for a daring trip through the snow to meet with a local who claimed to be dealer – they’d burnt through their home-brought stash on the second night.

  Vincent bit his lip. ‘I – I don’t know, Louis, I don’t think me getting drunk right now is the best – it’s just not a good idea, okay?’

‘ _Please,_ like one drink is going to get a big guy like you smashed.’

‘I just – Teddy’s not in a good place and – ’

‘God Vin, save me the sob story, I know what happened. You know you’re not his baby-sitter, right? Like, the little guy doesn’t actually need to be nannied constantly. He’s not all muscle and brawn like you, but he’s strong in his own way.’

‘That’s not…’ Vincent scowled, looking away.

  Louis arched an eyebrow, waiting.

‘Fine,’ Vincent eventually surrendered, ‘but just one.’

  It ended up being three, but Louis wasn’t complaining.

 

_A rejected Vodka Sour-Apple:_

  Louis shook the tumbler a little harder than was strictly necessary. Not that Fawkes noticed. ‘I’m starting to think inviting you guys was a bad idea. You clearly don’t give two shits about anyone but Teddy.’ Louis didn’t mean it of course (except that he kind of did)… he just wanted to see Vincent’s reaction.

  And he wasn’t disappointed. ‘That’s not true,’ Vincent defended himself, ‘I care about you.’ Blushing, Vincent looked like he wanted to take the words back.

  Pouring his concoction into a glass, Louis tried vainly to keep the smug smirk from showing on his face. ‘Oh reaaaally?’ He purred.

‘Why do you think I came?’ Vincent murmured.

   Louis licked his lips suggestively as he pushed the neon green drink across the table. ‘Maybe because I made you come,’ he teased, and Vincent wasn’t sure if the words were meant to have a double meaning or if Louis had just messed with his brain enough that he automatically assumed the most sexual option.

‘It doesn’t matter,’ Vincent said, ‘I’m having a… well, not the best time, but – it’s fun. Even if Teddy leaves, I’ll stay.’ He took a sip of the drink and immediately pursed his lips, swallowing hastily.

  Louis leant in closer. ‘Let’s go find somewhere to have sex,’ he suggested.

  Vincent blushed, but he also nodded. ‘And, uh – maybe after, could you make me another chocolate one? This is - ’ he made another face ‘ – so sour it’s worse than beer.’

‘Vinny, I’ll make you whatever you want,’ Louis promised huskily.

 

_A series of Chocolate and Pineapple Cocktails:_

  Vincent, flushed and glowing, fetched whipped cream and coco-powder while Louis poured the alcohol. With a suggestive grin, Vincent added a generous splash of pineapple juice to the mix; Louis grinned, and risked a kiss.

  Vincent didn’t even check that they were alone before kissing back, and Louis knew the warmth he felt couldn’t entirely be blamed on the alcohol.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! comments are my lifeblood so please leave one <3


End file.
